Unlikely Rescuer
by Kariko
Summary: Vampire fic. For generations, a gene ran in the Uchiha family. It usually wasn't feared, but Sasuke can't control it. When he passes it to Naruto, there's only one girl brave enough to find the antidote for him. NaruHina. Hoping.to.fix.


**Unlikely Rescuer**

**Chapter One:**

**The Source**

Sasuke was on his knees, holding his head. He felt so helpless and weak because 99 of the Uchiha males contained their little 'problem'. But about every 50 years or so, it became too powerful for one to handle and they had to pass it on.

This 'problem' was a tiny little virus-like being inside of them the basically made them vampires, as most people would call them. It wasn't really a 'virus' so much as an -extremely- recessive gene. He had hoped with all of his heart that this would happen. But he couldn't avoid the symptoms: His teeth ached because they were becoming larger, pointed, especially the canines; there wasn't a 'craving' for blood so much as "Hey, let's bite this person here so it goes away."

Now, his whole body hurt, and he could feel the ultimate metamorphosis take place. It was extremely fascinating, and somewhat disgusting. His nails grew longer, like claws, and he grew bulkier, yet gained speed.

The worst part? The wings. They kind of. . . -grew- out of your back, like another set of bones. They were useless, though. Just there for looks and to be disgusting when they grew out.

He heard a pounding at the door. No! Anybody but. . .

"Sasuke? Get your butt out here. I came all this way to give you this stupid scroll, so you'd better answer the door!

Naruto. Why now of all times? Why couldn't the idiot just wait until morning instead of pounding on the door at midnight? He just hoped he wasn't stupid enough to–

Too late. Naruto already barged in, waving the scroll over his head like the moron he was. But he dropped it when he saw the newly formed Sasuke.

"Sasu. . .ke?" The blonde was about to back away and make a sprint for the door but he was too late. The Uchiha has lunged toward him, pinning him to the ground. "Dude, what's wrong with you!" Naruto gave Sasuke a swift kick, but he held back since he could still sense this was his friend.

Sasuke flinched, but the kick didn't affect him much. He growled and leaped again, but now Naruto lifted his foot and kicked Sasuke over him and sent him smack onto the wall.

He struggled to get up before Sasuke recovered, but was now facing down what seemed like 'Vampire Uchiha'. Sakura would have been scarred for life if she saw Sasuke like this.

His now Sharingan eyes narrowed at him and Sasuke pinned him to the wall. "Sorry. . ." was all he let out before he painfully clamped his teeth into Naruto's collarbone.

Naruto almost blacked out from the immediate pain. Sasuke had now fainted and he was sprinting back toward his house for dear life. "It's all a dream. . . I know so!" Naruto yelled, determined to convince himself this wasn't reality.

Naruto didn't quite make it to his house. In fact, a little ways, he started to feel dizzy and started running in random directions. Anything that wasn't near Sasuke's house was just fine for now.

He found himself by a large house, which seemed like it could hold a clan. It probably was, but he wasn't thinking about that right now. Instead, he found a porch, crawled reluctantly by a door, and before he could even -think- about knocking, he crashed, falling unconscious.

_Chapter Two: The Source; Part Two_

"Naruto-kun?" he felt a hand shaking him. "Naruto-kun, you can't be here. You'll–You'll get in trouble." the voice told him.

He held his head and looked up at the source of the voice. It was Hinata and Neji! He looked around to find that during the night, he had stumbled upon the Hyuuga household. Either he had been sleepwalking again, or that little event really -did- happen last night.

"Hey, hey!" he jumped up, startling Hinata. "Do I look any different?" he felt his face, body, teeth, hair, you name it. nothing -seemed- out of the ordinary.

"Your eyes are bloodshot. Other than that, you're fine. Now why are you here?" Neji pointed out.

"Woah! I gotta tell ya! It's a _long_ story!" Naruto took a deep breath and continued to tell about Vampire Sasuke. "So I was, like, giving Sasuke this scroll, so I got a bowl of ramen and I went to his place. But when I got there he was like–" Naruto held up his hands and bore his teeth, letting out a pathetic 'roar'. "And then I was like 'Dude, what's wrong with you?'

"And I tried to run, but then he was like 'Sorry!' Then he _jumped_ on me and I tried my best to fend him off." Naruto threw a couple punches to prove his point. "But then he _bit _me!"

Naruto grabbed his collar and tugged, revealing his collarbone. But nothing was there. "I'm sure. . ."

Neji let out a sigh. "You've been reading too much manga. Go home. Get some sleep." he demanded

Naruto was about to protest, but decided it wasn't worth it. There wasn't even a bite mark for evidence. "Alright, I know you don't want me here." he put his hands behind his head and walked off with a cheery face. Ever the optimist, eh?

Neji watched him walk off, staring at the sky. He turned to his cousin. "Hinata-sama."

She blinked, but hesitantly answered. "Yes?" she said timidly.

"Will you please follow him home? I get the feeling he'll need the company." he requested.

Hinata gulped, but she was too passive to refuse. "Alright." she nodded, and ran off after Naruto. "Naruto-kun, wait up!" she called

"Hm? Oh, hey Hinata." he answered, but let out a sigh. "I know last night really happened. But maybe I'm blowing it all out of proportion."

"Well, I believe you." Hinata declared. "I always thought Sasuke was a little, um. . . you know."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, ecstatic that finally -somebody- agreed with him about Sasuke. "He's just so quiet, and he's really arrogant. He thinks he's _so_ cool. But he's really not. And last night, he was a vampire."

"Oh, really?" Hinata played along.

Naruto pulled his collar away again. The bite mark still didn't show itself, but he could feel that place where Sasuke had bitten him throbbing.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked, her concern for him growing.

Naruto put on a carefree smile. "Yeah. Maybe I'm just overreacting a bit."

"I-if you say so. . ." Hinata quietly agreed.

They walked on for a while, but finally arrived at Naruto's apartment. He pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"You wanna come in and have some ramen, or something?" he offered.

Hinata turned bright red. "No thanks!" she shook her head like crazy and couldn't make eye contact with him. "I have to go back and train with Neji."

"Oh, well I should probably train, too." he thought aloud.

"You should get some rest first. It sounds like you had a bad night last night." Hinata suggested.

He shrugged and she reluctantly left him alone. Next time, he wouldn't pound on Sasuke's door at midnight. He should've known. Midnight always does something freaky.

After a while he was about to shrug off last night as him simply eating too much ramen before bed, and dreaming while he slept walked all the way to the Hyuuga's household.

Now he really had to go to the bathroom. Before, however, he washed his face to wake himself up all the way. Screw resting, he had gotten a full night's sleep. He grabbed a towel off the floor and wiped his face off.

With a quick glance toward the mirror, he noticed something that completely horrified him.

And, no. It was not a huge zit.

But rather. . . he wasn't there. In the mirror, he could not see his own reflection. Naruto shook his head furiously and splashed his face once more.

Again, there was nobody in the mirror looking back at him.

**Hmm... I really need to stop writing so much, you know? Soon enough, I won't be able to keep up or please all of my readers. e-e** **Well, I'm gonna stay optimistic and try to update as often as I can. (Which is usually once a week.) Kiss, Kiss. ; D**


End file.
